1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to nanotechnology and/or microelectronics. In particular, the present invention relates a method for forming zinc-oxide (ZnO) nanostructures on a silicon (Si) substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nanostructured materials, such as nanowires, nanorods, nanofibers, whiskers, etc., exhibit interesting optical and electronic properties and have been demonstrated for many applications, such as chemical and bio sensors and detectors, LEDs, transistors, lasers, field emitters, etc. See, for example, P. Yang et al., “Controlled growth of ZnO nanowires and their optical properties,” Adv. Func. Mat. 12(5), 323 (2002) and C. M. Lieber, “Nanoscale science and technology: Building a big future from small things,” MRS Bulletin, pp. 486–491, (July 2003). Zinc oxide (ZnO), in particular, exhibits many interesting properties for nanostructures that could be useful for solid-state optoelectronic light emitters, chemical sensors, and gas detectors.
One of the primary techniques used for forming nanostructures is vapor-liquid-solid (VLS) growth. Other techniques, such as laser ablation and arc discharge, have also been used to form nanostructures. A VLS growth mechanism typically requires a metal catalyst. At an appropriate temperature range, the catalyst forms a liquid solution with the desired growth material. When the liquid droplet becomes supersaturated with the desired growth material, the desired material nucleates, resulting in growth of a nanostructure. For example, a thin film (˜3 nm) of a catalyst, such as gold (Au), is often used. Nanostructures are observed to grow wherever Au is present. Selective growth of nanostructures is conventionally achieved by patterning the Au catalyst either by dispersing Au nanoparticles onto a substrate, or by evaporating Au through a patterned shadow mask.
Nevertheless, dispersing particles onto a substrate in the ultra clean environments used for microelectronic fabrication is not desirable. Additionally, the metals used as catalysts for nanostructure growth are typically difficult to etch and, consequently, are difficult to subtractively pattern. Moreover, the metals used as catalysts are typically difficult to chemical mechanical polish (CMP). Accordingly, nanostructure catalyst materials are typically difficult to pattern via conventional microelectronic processes. Further, contamination from using a metal catalyst is also a concern. Accordingly, elimination of the metal catalyst would be beneficial for reducing wafer and equipment contamination.
Consequently, what is needed is a technique for growing ZnO nanostructures without using a metal catalyst.